Somewhere to Begin
by writtenfables
Summary: Requested by ladyoftheland. Blaine, Wes and David take David's car to Hummel's Tire and Lube where he meets the mechanic's son, Kurt. Mechanic!Kurt.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters – just the imagination behind the stories lol. Anyway, this was a request from one of my tumblr buddies, theladyoftheland. Klaine AU with Blaine meeting Kurt for the first time, at the garage, that's right, Mechanic!Kurt. Hope you all enjoy!

**I am reposting this after giving a good look over for any other errors. I am thinking about writing a second one-shot to this story – let me know if it's a good idea or not.**

* * *

**.: Somewhere to Begin :.**

* * *

"This the last time I go anywhere in your car, David," one boy nearly snapped as he helped push David's car toward a garage labeled _Hummel's Tire and Lube._ David grunted in response but kept pushing the car.

"Oh shut-up, Wes. This is the first time it decided to just break down on us," David retorted. The boy named Wes was pushing from the passenger's side and just rolled his eyes in response.

"We're almost there guys, just keep pushing," the third boy said from the backseat side of the car. He looked up to see they were just at the opening of the garage and an older man in overalls was watching them. They made eye contact and he held up his hand to say they could stop pushing. "David! Wes! Stop!" the boy called. Both boys stopped immediately and looked up to see the man in overalls.

"Hey boys. Having car trouble?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir. We were on our way back to Dalton Academy when my car just kind of crapped out in the middle of the road," David answered. The older man looked all three boys – they were wearing the same uniform. Red and blue blazers with the letter 'D' embroider on the top left side.

"No problem. My name's Burt," the man introduced himself.

"I'm David. This is Wes and that's Blaine," David introduced himself and pointed to both Wes and Blaine.

"I'll take a look at it. You boys can go on inside and have a seat. There's a soda and snack machine inside," Burt pointed inside the garage. He turned to walk into the garage as did all three boys and called out a name. "Hey, Kurt! Give me a hand?" A boy about the same age as the three Dalton boys looked up from a hood of a car. He was wearing the same type of overalls and had a bit of grease on his face.

"Just give me a second. I'm almost done," the boy named Kurt answered. He looked back down at the car and within a minute he had the hood closed. He rubbed his hands briefly on his overalls and made his way toward where David, Wes and Blaine had entered into the garage. Burt had opened up the hood of the car when Kurt had arrived.

"Hi. I'm Kurt."

"I'm Wes and this is David and Blaine," Wes introduced himself along with David and Blaine. Kurt smiled at each boy. Blaine held out his hand to Kurt. The greasy boy hesitated.

"My hands are a little dirty," Kurt remarked.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Blaine said kindly. Kurt smiled as he took the offering hand, fingers were slightly calloused. Kurt wondered if he played guitar or not. The boy was definitely a handsome one – probably straight.

"Kurt! You coming or what?" Burt called. Kurt dropped Blaine's hand quickly.

"Yeah. Drink machines are over there in case you guys get thirsty," Kurt said as he dashed over toward Burt to help with the car. Blaine did have a little grease on his hand but that was okay – the boy's hands were extremely soft. Blaine liked to think that he had some high tech gaydar but he never assumed, or even asked. But he sensed it with Kurt. He looked around to see that his two friends were smirking at him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't think you had a grease monkey kink," David remarked. Wes elbowed him, hard, in the stomach. Luckily, David didn't say it loud enough so Burt and Kurt hadn't heard what was said. Blaine's cheeks flushed as he walked past two boys. There was a small table and on the table was...the latest issue of _Vogue._ Blaine's eyes widened as he stood in front of the magazine.

"What David means is that...he's cute Blaine...why don't you go for it?" Wes said politely. Blaine looked up from the magazine.

"I just met him. I don't even know if he's gay," Blaine muttered as he looked back down at the magazine. He flipped the pages carefully as he viewed each photo.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he is gay, Blaine," David remarked again. Blaine glared at the boy while Wes smacked him across the head. "Ow! You are more abusive than usual today!" David complained. Wes just rolled his eyes.

"Shut-up David! We talked about thinking before you speak." Blaine held back his laughter. Here they go again.

"We did?" David asked questionably.

"Were you not listening?" Wes demanded.

"Probably not..." David said sheepishly. Wes looked like he was about to hit David when Burt and Kurt came back into the garage. Wes glared at David, in a silent way of saying that he needed to behave.

"We should get your car up and going. Just had to charge up the battery a little bit," Burt announced to the three boys. Blaine looked up from the magazine.

"Thank you, Burt," Wes said politely.

"No problem. It'll take a little while to get it charged up, you boys not in a hurry are you?" Burt asked. Blaine pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"We attend a private academy so we do have a curfew. We have to be there before ten," Blaine remarked.

"I'll be done way before then. Give you guys plenty of time to get back, I promise," Burt said as he walked away from the boys to prepare to charge the car battery. Kurt followed behind but stopped midway when he saw that Blaine was looking through his magazine. Blaine looked up to see Kurt was looking right at him.

"I'm sorry...do you want me too..." Blaine started to back away but Kurt smiled and waved his hand.

"No, no, it's fine. You read _Vogue_ a lot?" Kurt asked casually. Blaine nodded.

"I think I have every magazine since I can remember. I haven't read this one yet," Blaine answered. Kurt looked impressed.

"What's your favorite cover?" Kurt challenged. Blaine looked at Kurt without hesitation.

"Marion Cotillard." Kurt made a slight noise.

"Shut-up! Mine too!" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine grinned at the boy. He was so adorable. "I haven't..." Kurt began but was interrupted when he heard Burt call his name.

"Kurt! You mind getting me a soda?" Burt called.

"A diet soda, dad," Kurt answered strictly. Blaine froze lightly. The older man was the boy's father. He looked back down at the magazine and thumbed through more pages.

"All right fine!" Burt said almost whining. Kurt just laughed and headed toward the soda machine. Wes and David saw Blaine's expression and looked at one another. They both agreed.

"I'm thirsty. Blaine, you want a soda?" David asked. Blaine shook his head, still not looking up from the magazine. Wes followed David, without saying anything to Blaine, toward the soda machine. Kurt was just putting in the final bit of change into the machine and making a choice – Diet Coke. Wes turned to David. David nudged Wes forward. The asian boy glared at David but took a step closer toward Kurt.

"Kurt? May we inquire about something?" Wes began in a very dapper polite manner. Kurt looked over at Wes when the can fell through the opening.

"I suppose," Kurt said hesitantly. He bent down to grab the soda but hadn't moved from his spot yet. David stood beside Wes.

"Please do not take this the wrong way or think ill of us for asking. And you do not have to answer it at all as well," Wes confirmed.

"All right..." Kurt answered still not sure what the two boys wanted.

"Are you gay?" Wes asked outright but firmly. Kurt gulped as he took a step back. David noticed the fear playing in Kurt's eyes. The same fear Blaine had when they asked him if he was gay the first day he was at Dalton.

"No, no, no, we don't want to hurt you, I promise," David said very sincerely. Kurt relaxed a little but was still a little hesitant.

"I am gay, yes," Kurt answered softly. David did a little jump while Wes gave a satisfactory smile. That was unusual but certainly not frightening anymore.

"Great! Do you like Blaine?" David asked excitedly. Wes rolled his eyes again and groaned.

"David? Really?"

"What?" David asked. Kurt looked at the two goofy boys with a hopeful glance.

"So...Blaine is..." Kurt asked.

"Kurt! You still got my soda? Even if it is diet," Burt called out. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming!" Kurt answered.

"To answer your question, Blaine is one hundred percent gay, and also, one hundred percent available," David said with a wide grin as the three boys walked away from the soda machine. Kurt's cheeks reddened but that wasn't disappointing news at all.

"But if you are interested...and we definitely know that Blaine is...you have to make the first move," Wes said carefully. Kurt looked at Wes.

"I've never..."

"Neither has Blaine. But trust us, he will be very happy, and it has to begin somewhere, right?" David said as he and Wes walked back over to Blaine. Kurt sighed as he walked over to his father and handed him the soda.

"Thanks, kid. I think the battery is about ready. Wanna get the paper work ready?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded as he went back to the office to prepare the bill.

* * *

"All right boys, you're all set," Burt announced. Kurt took care of the paper work and the bill for the battery. Burt was still talking to Wes, David and Blaine when Kurt came outside with the _Vogue_ magazine in his hand. He took a deep breath and walked up to Blaine who was about to get into the back seat.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. Blaine looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Kurt." Kurt handed the magazine over to Blaine.

"Why don't you take this?" Kurt offered. Blaine wanted too because he hadn't finished it but he didn't want to take it from someone else.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I can wait..."

"No, it's all right. I actually have the same copy at home and plus I've read it like twenty times already. So, you take it, I know you hadn't had a chance to finish," Kurt insisted. Blaine thought for a moment and took the magazine gently.

"Thank you. It was really nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine said with a smile. The boy's smile was beautiful. Kurt returned the smile.

"You as well Blaine," Kurt said almost shyly.

"Come on, Blaine, we have to get going," David said from the passenger's side. Kurt backed away from the car as Blaine got into the back seat and closed the door. Wes started the car, backed out of the driveway and drove off. Burt stepped next to his son and looked at him strangely. The boy looked up at his father.

"What?"

"You just gave that kid your _Vogue_ magazine? Isn't that like a violation of your collection or something?" Burt teased. Kurt blushed lightly.

"I thought maybe he could get some good use out of it," Kurt answered. At least, he hoped.

* * *

"I'm an idiot," Blaine muttered to himself. His hand was still slightly greasy, but then again, it came from Kurt's very soft hand, and that was okay with him.

"No arguments here," David said. Blaine glared openly at the boy in the passenger's seat.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Blaine said sarcastically. David smiled at the boy in the back seat.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Blaine rolled his eyes as he took the magazine and started flipping through it. He hadn't noticed before that one of the pages seemed to be bookmarked. Blaine turned to the page to see there was a post-it note on the last page he had read. He looked at the note and read the writing. It was a phone number, and right below it read,

_Call me sometime? Or text? We could get coffee, or maybe dinner?_

_Kurt Hummel_

Blaine's eyes widened. The boy had given him his number. Blaine traced the post-it note with his hand before he frantically pulled his phone out of his pocket and programmed Kurt's number into his contacts. Once the number was input, Blaine clicked on it to compose a new message. He hesitated lightly but finally typed up the message and pressed send.

**Thank you for the magazine. I think this is my favorite issue of all time ;) - Blaine**

It was cheesy but it sounded good right? Within minutes, he got a response back.

_I think it is mine too ;) - Kurt_

**I would definitely like to get together with you. Coffee or dinner, that is. - Blaine**

_Great! Let me know what your schedule is and we'll take it from there. - Kurt_

**Will do. It's a long drive back to Dalton. Mind keeping me company? Texting that is. - Blaine**

_I'll warn you, I'm a texting whore. - Kurt_

**No more than I am. - Blaine**

_We'll see about that :) - Kurt_

"Blaine? Who you texting?" Wes asked teasingly. Blaine pushed aside his magazine and made himself more comfortable in the backseat.

"Nobody," Blaine answered as he smiled and typed away on his phone.

* * *

**I hope this will suffice for my friend ladyoftheland. And of course hope you all liked it as well. Feedback is appreciated, flames are not lol.**

**I did the best I could beta wise, but I hope you guys still like it. **


End file.
